


Dean and Cas Can't Pick Superhero Names Properly

by KittyKat757



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dean and Cas are uncreative when it comes to superhero names, I Don't Even Know, I guess Gabe is kind of a supervillain?, M/M, Superhero Castiel, Superhero Dean Winchester, but we love them anyway, dean and cas are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKat757/pseuds/KittyKat757
Summary: Dean Winchester works nights as a superhero but keeps getting beat to the punch by the city's other favourite superhero Seraph. Little does he know, he has more of a personal connection to Seraph than he thinks.





	Dean and Cas Can't Pick Superhero Names Properly

**Author's Note:**

> It is very late at night and I'm tired. Please enjoy, and please read Good Omens because it's a great book! Also slight Avengers reference ;)
> 
> Also, I realize that I didn't really expand on Dean and Cas' superhero-ness much but seriously. It is really late right now.

"I swear to God if you don't stop going after  _my_ villains I'm gonna start going after you!" Dean exclaims, annoyed that he's been beaten to the punch again by  _Seraph_ of all people, the city's Goddamn golden boy. 

"Maybe I wouldn't have to deal with villains from your rogues gallery if you would simply show up earlier..." Seraph says with what Dean assumes is an eye roll- it's hard to see under the guy's mask- while he finishes tying up the last crook. "It's not like I want to deal with your two-bit criminals anyway."

"Hey!" Dean isn't exactly defending the crooks he beats up on a regular basis, but this dude is making it sound like Dean wouldn't be able to handle villains of  _his calibre_. "You're pretty high and mighty for a dude who dresses like a bad Batman cosplayer." 

The reason why Dean made that particular remark, is that Seraph kind of does dress like Batman. The guy wears all black from head to toe, even the expertly engineered mechanical wings on his back have black feathers on them. The only part of him that isn't covered is most of his face, which, yeah a super simple black face mask isn't the most identity-concealing disguise but Dean does understand just how bad the heat gets when your whole face was covered in a non-breathable material (he'd learned that the hard way when he was just starting out). 

Dean is drawn out of his thoughts about the other's costume when he hears the approaching sound of police cars. 

Seraph looks up at Dean with a little smirk that should  _not_ be as weirdly adorable as it is. "Gotta bounce, Smith," he says before he fires his stupid grappling hook (show off) at the building behind him and takes off with a salute. 

Dean groans. Great, the least fun of being a superhero. Dealing with cops. 

~~~

 Dean curses the small creaking noise his window makes when he opens it, cursing out loud when he falls with a loud crash to the floor.

"Dean?" He hears his roommate Cas call, "Are you okay?"

"I'm good!" he yells back, "Just fell over opening my window!"

When Dean comes out of his room, dressed in sweatpants and an old AC/DC t-shirt, Cas looks up at him from his spot on the couch with a book. 

"How exactly did you manage to fall over opening your window?" 

"Don't worry about it," Dean answers, plopping down next to Cas and leaning closer to try to sneak peek at his book. "Whatcha readin'?"

" _Good Omens_ ," Cas replies, showing him the cover of the paperback before going back to reading. "I've always loved the humour in this book, like how Aziraphale runs a bookshop and does stage magic even though he's an angel." 

"Sounds cool," Dean says, grabbing the remote off of the coffee table and flipping to a random channel. "Hey,  _Sherlock_! Wanna watch with me?" 

"Ooh, I love this show!" Cas exclaims, putting his bookmark between the pages of his book and setting it down on the arm of the couch. 

~~~

"Oh, come  _on_!" Dean complains out loud after dropping into the warehouse and seeing Seraph already there, punching and kicking goons left and right with expert precision. 

"You  _could_ help me, you know!" Seraph exclaims indignantly as he knocks out a large criminal before jumping onto the back of another one and flipping him. 

"Now, where's the fun in that, huh? The way I see it, if you're gonna steal my crooks then you should have to deal with them on your own," Dean says conversationally, hopping up onto the catwalk and leaning over it to watch the show. 

"I shouldn't even be here fighting these guys right now! I have to go after The Trickster tonight but I got caught up in this!"

"The Trickster? Isn't he more of an anti-hero than a villain?" Dean asks confusedly. 

"He killed eighty people in two days." Seraph deadpans, punching the last man in the jaw, sending him sprawling to the floor, unconscious.

"Eh, they were shitheads though," Dean says nonchalantly, jumping down from his perch and landing next to the other hero. 

"Perhaps, but it is a personal problem I must discuss with him."

"Do you  _ever_ talk like you haven't just swallowed a thesaurus?" Dean asks with a raised eyebrow. "Also, I didn't even think you had a personal life, you're almost  _always_ out taking down criminals."

"Well, I do, now if you'll excuse me-" 

"Wait!" Dean exclaims for reasons he wasn't quite sure of. "Do you want me to come with? I mean you kinda knocked out all my guys..." He adds, gesturing around at the many unconscious bodies in the old warehouse. 

"I- um-" Seraph starts before Dean cuts him off again. 

"It's no problem, plus it's always good to have backup!" He reasons, grinning at the other hero. 

Seraph sighs, "Fine..." 

~~~

Dean grunts as he slowly comes to, blinking his eyes open and being greeted by The Trickster's grinning face. 

"Fuck," He says eloquently. 

"Indeed, my dear boy," The Trickster replies, his smile never wavering. "You and my dear friend Seraph were trespassing on my property. Naughty, naughty!"

Dean hears a small, pained moan from in front of him, peaking over The Trickster's shoulder to see Seraph lying on the floor in a heap, clearly just coming back to consciousness himself. 

"You are the worst brother ever..." Seraph mumbles. 

"Wait, what?!" Dean exclaims. That couldn't be right, there was no way!

"Goddammit..." The Trickster grumbles, walking over to Seraph- his brother?!- and grabbing him by the hair, lifting his head to look at Dean. "Congratulations, you just gave away something major about both of us, you idiot."

"Wha?..." Seraph says tiredly, not moving an inch even though his position looks extremely uncomfortable from Dean's point of view.

"How much tranquillizer did my guys pump you full of?" The Trickster asks, actually sounding concerned now instead of annoyed like he did before. 

"So many," Seraph giggles- actually fucking  _giggles_ \- and rolls over onto his side.

"Hi, Smith," he says to Dean, giving him a tiny wave.

"Uh- hi," Dean returns the greeting, waving back slightly. "You okay?" 

"Uh-huh," Seraph nods, a broad grin spreading across his face. "I feel great. Floaty..." He giggles again, "'m kinda sleepy, though..."

"You're not gonna deal with this at all? He's high as a kite, dude," Dean turns to The Trickster now, pinning him with a glare that usually has criminals shaking in their boots.

"He really is. Okay, little bro, let's get you someplace you can sleep this off..." The Trickster says, grabbing Seraph under his armpits and starting to drag him towards the door. 

"I want him to come too!" Seraph complains like a small child, pointing at Dean. 

"No, he stays here," Trickster says firmly, giving Dean his own glare as if it was his fault that Seraph was being difficult. 

"At least untie him..." Seraph tries, attempting to go even more limp than he already is in order to make it harder for The Trickster to drag him away. "Please?" He adds.

Trickster shakes his head again. "No, he  _stays here_ ," he reminds Seraph. "God, you are heavy..." 

Dean watches as Seraph is dragged off, feeling a small pang of worry on his behalf to his own annoyance. Despite the guy being kind of insufferable at times, Seraph is actually a pretty cool dude, and Dean has always been a worrier, so that doesn't help. 

He gets to work on trying to break free from the ropes holding his wrists behind his back, he'll check in on Seraph and make sure he's okay, then he'll go home and watch T.V. with Cas until he passes out on the couch. 

~~~

Dean sneaks through the old factory building- he would've expected The Trickster to be less cliche- and eventually finds the only room with light coming from it, lucky for him, there's an air vent that seems to lead into it. Convenient.

He crawls through the dusty vent, stopping when he spies the grate that looks down into the room. 

Dean sees The Trickster, fussing over getting off most of Seraph's heavier gear- presumably in order to make it easier for him to sleep, and hands him a pair of pyjama pants and a clean t-shirt. 

"I'm gonna need to have a serious talk with those stupid henchmen..." He mutters.

"I guess," Seraph yawns, going into the next room to change. 

Seraph comes out again a few minutes later, yawning again, still wearing his mask for some reason. 

"Oh for fuck's sake, take that dumb mask off," Trickster says indignantly, walking over to Seraph and yanking it off and- 

Holy shit.

Cas smiles, "sorry, I forgot I still had it on," he explains with another yawn. 

Dean has to cover his own mouth with his hand just to keep from swearing or gasping or  _something_ because seriously, how can Seraph be  _Cas_?!

"Go to bed, Cassie, I'm gonna go have a talk with Smith."

"Just don't hurt him, Gabe, as much as he annoys me he can be kind of endearing sometimes."

Trickster sighs, "whatever you say, little bro..."

 _Uh oh_ , Dean thinks, because he either has to get out of this building completely or somehow get back into that room before The Trickster. 

~~~

"So we meet again," Dean says sarcastically as Trickster saunters back into the room. 

"And I see you managed to untie yourself and yet you haven't left yet for some reason..." Trickster replies, "Now that I've got my brother settled I need to have a talk with you." 

"You gonna tell me your evil plan?" 

"No," Trickster says, glaring at Dean. "I know who you are, Winchester."

Dean freezes, his eyes widening, "how-"

"The fact that you and your brother used to go by Smith & Wesson, mixed with the fact that your last name is Winchester, plus you don't act any differently from when you're in civilian mode."

"Yeah, well..." Dean says, wondering if he should really disclose this information even though he himself just found it out. "I know who Seraph is too!" He finally blurts out. 

Trickster is immediately right in front of him, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and staring at him with icy cold eyes. 

"And who do you think he is, hmm?" 

"Castiel Novak, my roommate," Dean answers the question, glaring defiantly at The Trickster. 

Trickster narrows his eyes, letting go of Dean and crossing his arms. "If you so much as imply to a single soul that my brother is Seraph I will not hesitate to make sure no one finds your body."

"I wouldn't tell anyone, believe it or not, I actually care about him," Dean attempts to calm The Trickster- Gabriel, he remembers now, he'd been trying to remember the name of Cas' brother and now he had it. 

"You better not, Winchester, I haven't told him yet but I think I will now since you know who he is, it's only fair." 

"Wait, Gabriel, don't!" Dean exclaims, wincing when he realizes he just called him Gabriel.

"Okay, I'm definitely telling him now," Gabriel says coldly, "You might as well come, seeing as you already know who both of us are."

Dean nods dumbly, following Gabriel as he leads the way back towards the room Cas is in.

~~~

Cas is passed out on a cot when Dean and Gabriel enter, snoring softly, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. 

"Cassie, wake up, I have something to tell you," Gabriel says, fondly running a hand through Cas' hair. 

"Fuck off, Gabe, I'm sleeping..." Cas mumbles, rolling over and tugging his blankets closer. 

Dean can't help but chuckle at that, the sound immediately jarring Cas, who springs up, wide-eyed and futilely attempts to cover his face. 

"Shit! Gabe what the hell?!" He shouts.

"Relax, Cassie, he already knows, ain't that right, Dean?"

At the mention of Dean's name, Cas looks up with fear in his eyes. "Dean?" He asks.

Instead of answering, Dean reaches up to remove his own mask, running a hand through his hair after doing so. "Surprise..." 

Cas looks at Dean, mouth agape, before launching himself into his arms and burying his face in the crook of his neck. "Oh thank God..."

"Wanna explain why  _this_ is your reaction, Cas?" Dean asks, still wrapping his arms around Cas and returning the hug despite his words. 

"Because I've been wanting to ask you out forever but I was worried you wouldn't be able to handle my secret," Cas explains. 

"Actually same on this end," Dean laughs, pressing a soft kiss into Cas' dark hair. "We can fight together as a team now, I guess."

Cas pulls away only to greet Dean with the most bright smile he's ever seen on Cas' face.

"Not if I keep beating you to it."

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
